ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Five Forces Part 2
Story The green fog covers the Square, as Marik stands unfazed. Odion approaches his side. Odion: Master. Perhaps we should take this chance to pull back. The flow of battle has shifted away from us. Marik: It shifted because of all the party members present. Nothing to be done. We proceed forward as planned. Ishizu: That would be unwise, brother. Part of the fog blows away, revealing Ishizu standing there. Marik: How convenient. I always planned on killing you one day. Ishizu: Please, brother! There is still time to fix all this. Surrender and turn yourself in, and… Marik: And what?! Let the prodigy take the credit?! Let you take away my birthright?! Ishizu: You never desired the birthright. It was to belong to Odion before you were born. Marik: Heh. How fitting. You battle with the Pharaoh, while I fight against him. Come at me, sister! Marik raises his hand, a pulse of darkness hitting Ishizu, knocking her down. Ishizu rolls out of it, taking her Anodite form. She fires a mana arc, as Odion intercepts and swipes the attack away with his tail. Odion: I am sorry, Ishizu. But I cannot allow you to harm Master Marik. In the tower on the East side of the Square, Umbra is at the top of a tower, looking through his sniper scope. The fog obscures the battlefield, as he scowls. Umbra: Crud! Now, what can I shoot at? Umbra moves his scope, finding Commissioner Viper and Sergeant Mina right on the outskirts of the fog. Umbra smirks, as he sets his scope on Viper. Umbra: Master Marik did say he wanted to take out the police. Let’s start with their commissioner. Bandages droop down from the ceiling, grabbing and tugging the rifle upward, Umbra firing the bullet into the sky. The rifle is ripped out of his hands, as Mahad drops down, kicking Umbra away. He extends his bandages, wrapping around Umbra and trapping him. Umbra: Ugh! Sentry! Where are you, you useless primate?! Mahad: Do not feel embarrassed. I have much experience in stealth. A web blot hits Mahad in the face, him groaning as he tears it off. Joey is on the ceiling, as he drops down, going to hammer his arms into Mahad. Mahad flips backwards to dodge, going out the window. He extends bandages to grab the raffling, swinging around the tower. Joey comes out, swinging on a web after him. Aster is in Skurd’s Buglizard suit, as he swings his tail, slamming it into Bastion. Wildrot rams an Enforcer away, as a scream echoes over the comm system, Wildrot roaring in pain from the loud noise. He reverts, as he holds his ear. Yami: Luna, you okay? Luna! Mahad, can you get to Luna’s location? Mahad: I am busy at the moment, Pharaoh. Joey hits Mahad with a web, causing him to drop. Mahad struggles in the web, but breaks free, giving him time to catch onto the tower side. He climbs up, as Joey chases after him again. Yami: Ishizu? Ishizu: (Straining) Hands full here. Ishizu is holding a mana shield up, resisting a large dark energy hand, which Marik presses down into her shield. Ishizu fires mana arcs, keeping Odion from closing in. Yami: Crow? Axel? Axel: Have our own problems! Axel shoots a fireball at Jim, who moves out of the way, cracking his whip at him. Crow is engaged in hand to hand combat with Jack, the two keeping each other busy. Yami: Aster, it’s got to be you then. I’ll hold the perimeter here. Aster: Fine, fine. I was hoping to stay in the center ring, but I guess the kid comes first. Skurd shifts to Hypnotick, giving Aster the wings and thick hide, with Hypnotick’s fangs on Aster’s wrists. He flies into the air, turning intangible. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Armoback. Armoback: Alright, then! Who’s next? Aki: Me. Armoback turns, seeing Aki standing in the fog, two thorn whips in her hands. Armoback: So, it’s come to this. Aki: Once Sayer’s ready to fight you, he will. Until then, you get me. Armoback: To think there was a time I thought that we could’ve been a couple. Aki whips the thorn whip at Armoback, who uses his arm to block it. The whip wraps around Armoback’s arm, as he pulls Aki in. Thorns come out of her clothes, as they shoot forward, ramming Armoback, him hitting the ground. Armoback rolls out of the way of roots coming around her legs, which stomp the ground where Armoback was. Armoback charges in for a punch, while the thorns thicken around Aki’s arms, forming thorn and vine arms. She catches the punch, thorns digging into Armoback’s hand. Aki: Give it up, Yami. You will never be equal to Sayer’s vision! Trudge slams his staff into Armoback’s back, releasing an electric surge, it traveling up Armoback’s body. He resists it, as the electricity is absorbed into Armoback’s arms, the electric gauge going up. Armoback pumps his jackhammers, as he releases electricity, shocking Aki. She screams, as she falls to the ground, paralyzed. Armoback looks at Trudge. Armoback: Thanks, Trudge. Trudge: You’re welcome. Your turn. End this fight. Luna is running through the abandoned mansion, as Broder flies after her. He breathes his ice breath, freezing the floor, her slipping and sliding down the hall. She crashes into a wall, as Broder has her cornered. Broder: Don’t worry, little girl. I’ll make your end quick. Aster phases through the wall, tackling Broder into another one. They break through it, as they tumble along the floor. Broder: Well, well. The monster of the Signers. I didn’t expect you to be wearing such a fancy suit. Aster: And I didn’t expect you to work with such lowlife thugs like Sayer. Broder: Don’t pretend to know anything about me. Aster flaps his wings, releasing a red mist. Broder floats there, in a trance like state. Skurd: Oh, but we can see what you desire. Fame, fortune, your rear end in a fancy chair that gives you control. All these things are obvious at first glance, that you thirst for your place at the top. Aster gasps in pain, looking down to see an ice dagger sticking into his stomach. The Broder in front of Aster’s ices fades in color to reveal an ice sculpture, it falling and shattering on the ground. Broder is behind Aster, grinning eagerly. His Rune is glowing in his left eye. Broder: To think that you would try such a cheap trick. I am immune to such deceitful measures. Some would say that I’m a god of them. Broder pulls the ice dagger out, as Aster drops to the ground. He holds his hands over the wound, his suit turning red at the source. Luna watches through the hole in the wall, in terror. Luna: (Crying) No. Aster. Broder: Any last words, Aster? Aster winces in pain, as Skurd reverts. Skurd: I’ll speak for him. You’re a cruel man. Broder raises the ice dagger, getting ready to stab at Aster again. Luna: STOP! A mental pulse wave is released as she grabs her head, the force intimidating Broder. The pulse wave expands out a broken window, as it encompasses the battlefield. The fog has completely lifted, as the battle stops as it washes over them. Mahad and Joey are fighting on the outside of the tower, as they stop, descending to the ground. Joey groans, falling unconscious. Mahad catches and puts him down. Mahad: Rest easy, Joseph. Skurd morphs to form Mucilator’s skin, as he places a larva sack on Aster’s wound. Aster: Ugh! Disgusting! Skurd: Skurd, oh, suck it up! This will disinfect it as well as contain it. Armoback reverts, as Sayer moves backwards. Sayer: What, was? I, I feel. Espa: That was a powerful mental influence. Whoever that was, Marik: Urgh! No! Marik grabs his head, an after image stretching off his head. Viper turns, spotting this. Viper draws a pistol, as he fires a shot at Marik. Yami: Viper, no! Marik looks up to see the bullet fly at him, as Odion moves in its path, his tail arching up to take it. The bullet goes clean through the tail, and impales Odion in the chest, him dropping. Marik: Odion! Marik leans over Odion, hyperventilating. Odion goes into shock, as Marik screams, his after image head stretching out. A black Eye of Wdjat forms on his forehead, as his hair instantly spikes up. Ishizu: Hold on, Odion! Ishizu goes over to heal Odion, when Marik grabs Ishizu by the mana hair, tugging to hear her scream. Dark Marik: (In deeper voice) Now, now, dear sister. Don’t interfere with the properties of nature. Today is Odion’s day to die, and my day to be free! Dark Marik tosses Ishizu aside, releasing a powerful blast of darkness, knocking her out cold. Viper fires more shots, as Dark Marik holds his hand up without turning, the bullets frozen in midair. Dark Marik: You wanna know what I love about police officers? They are so predictable! Like if I take down your leader, Dark Marik thrusts his palm forward, a blast of darkness hitting Viper, him dropping to the ground. The other officers rush over to him, as Dark Marik laughs manically. Dark Marik: Ah, the thrill of darkness! How about I take you all down, and consume the darkness that feeds your inner lust?! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Heatfreeze. He fires a transparent energy bolt, which hits and explodes on Dark Marik. He howls in pain, then laughs as darkness seeps back into him. Dark Marik: And of course, the hero of the hour! You know, I wondered if you’d be a thorn in my side, or my saving grace! Heatfreeze: So, you wanted to get free all along, didn’t you, Zorc? Dark Marik: (Confused) Who is Zorc? I am Marik, with all his hate super charged! Dark Marik fires a darkness blast, Heatfreeze countering with his combustion blast. His flames go out, as he’s hit by another darkness blast, hitting the ground. The others are all watching, forming a circle around the Square that is now the battlefield. Dark Marik lunges at Heatfreeze, slamming his head into the ground. Heatfreeze’s fire lights up, as he fires a combustion shot, blasting Dark Marik off. Heatfreeze reverts, as he draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping the Dueltrix down. He transforms into Chromatails, as he spins his tails, releasing blinding light, it searing Dark Marik’s skin. Darkness steams out of Dark Marik, as he snickers. Dark Marik: Ah, light! The bane of my existence! So thankful that I have mortal skin to protect me from it! Chromatails: So that’s why it hasn’t worked on you or Atticus. You’re using a vessel. Dark Marik: You must be referring to Nightshroud. Yes, I must extend my thanks to him. He’s the one to give me my power in the first place! Dark Marik releases a dark pulse wave, as Chromatails exterminates it with light. Chromatails then goes to punch Dark Marik, him catching it with ease. Dark Marik lifts Chromatails, blasting Chromatails with darkness. Chromatails curls into a ball, rolling back out of it. Chromatails spins his tails, releasing a blinding light, almost as bright as the sun. Everyone else shields their eyes, as Dark Marik laughs and takes it. He releases darkness to counter it, blanketing the area and snuffing out the light. Chromatails reverts, Yami panting heavily. Dark Marik: Heh-heh-he! What next, Yami? That form was perhaps your best form in fighting darkness. Yami pants, as he draws two cards, putting both of them back into the deck. It reshuffles, as he draws two new cards. In the abandoned mansion, Luna and Broder watch from the broken window. Luna: That guy won’t wait for Yami to get an alien. Yami! Get out of there! Hello? Luna pulls out her earwig for her comm system, it being broken. Luna: No! Isn’t there anything I can do? Broder: There is. Your mental powers caused the entire battlefield down there to become paralyzed. Those watching are still caught under the influence of your word. You can use your powers to stop that guy. Luna: What? I, I’m not that strong. I’ve never done that before! Broder: Not being strong enough and never doing it before are not the same thing. Now, you have a drive, to protect that guy. Now, you need a focus. Broder points at Dark Marik in the distance. Broder: On his forehead, there’s a black eye. That is your focus. That is your gateway into his mind. Release your power on him, and drill into him. Luna closes her eyes, pushing her fingers to her forehead. She strains, as Dark Marik raises his hand, it glowing with dark energy. He stops as he grabs his head, grunting in pain. Dark Marik: Agh! What are you doing?! Darkness is blasted off, blowing away from Dark Marik’s head. Dark Marik focuses, as a dark mind blast shoots back, hitting Luna and knocking her down. She grabs her head screaming, as darkness bathes her head. Broder watches, his Rune eye focusing on the darkness. Broder: Fascinating. Yami places two cards on the Dueltrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Atomic-X, as he uppercuts Dark Marik, sending him up into the sky. Atomic-X teleports to meet Dark Marik in midair, who spins and catches his fist, the two stalemating. Dark Marik: Ah! (He snaps his jaw back into place) Now that’s the darkness inside you! I love it! Dark Marik fires a blast of darkness, Atomic-X teleporting out of the way. Multiple light cuisines form around Dark Marik, forming together to trap him in the light fusion. A scream occurs from inside the fusion orb, as it fades. Marik falls, as Atomic-X catches him, gently lowering him to the ground. Viper groans, as he sits up. Mina assists him. Mina: You okay, Commissioner? Viper: Ugh. Fine. Get ready to capture everyone. Atomic-X places Marik on the ground, who is groaning lightly. Atomic-X: I’m sorry for having to go with that extreme, Marik. Hopefully that was enough to cleanse the darkness out of you. Atomic-X reverts, as Yami walks off. Marik leans up, as the black Eye of Wjdat reforms, him firing a ray of darkness from the eye, hitting Yami and knocking him down. Dark Marik stands, laughing manically. Dark Marik: Oh, such a conceited hope! But I guess death in battle is fitting for one like you. Bruno: Spike hair guy! Bruno fires his blaster at Dark Marik, as Aki extends thorn whips, catching Dark Marik in place. Sayer uses his magnetic powers to claim Greiger’s bazooka, firing it at Dark Marik. Dark Marik releases darkness, destroying the thorn whip and fires a darkness blast, taking out Bruno, Aki and Sayer. Rex and Tania charge at Dark Marik, as Dark Marik catches and flings the shell from the bazooka at them, exploding and knocking them out. Espa: Fall back! All forces, fall back! Viper: Move around! Capture the stragglers! The police scurry, rounding up downed Enforcers and Hunters. Dark Marik: Oh, Commissioner. I’m surprised you’re not dead yet! But, you’re not first. Dark Marik turns towards Yami, preparing a ray of darkness. He fires it from the Eye of Wjdat, when Mahad leaps into the path, taking the attack head-on. Mahad gasps in pain, as he collapses, Yami seeing him fall. Dark Marik: Oh, the tomb guardian. Trying to protect your precious Pharaoh?! Well, here’s what you get when you sacrifice your life for some dead guy! Mahad: (Weakly) Pharaoh. Yami. I am honored to have served you. Dark Marik fires another darkness ray, blasting through Mahad’s head. His paper body doesn’t get destroyed, but the attack pierces through Mahad’s head, him dropping dead. Yami: Mahad! No! Dark Marik laughs hysterically, as he prepares to fire another ray of darkness at Yami. Yami draws two cards, one of them being black. He slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Dark Portal. Dark Marik fires the ray of darkness, as Dark Portal’s stomach glows grey, as he forms a black hole, the ray of darkness being sucked into it. Dark Portal: If light can’t stop you, then the only alternative is darkness. Dark Portal’s stomach glows grey, as a vortex shoots from his stomach, hitting Dark Marik. Dark Marik screams, as all the darkness is sucked out of him, sucked into Dark Portal. Dark Portal stops, as Marik drops, unconscious. Dark Portal reverts, as he collapses. The sun rises over the horizon in the East. Yami stares at Mahad’s lifeless body, unable to move. Yami: Mahad, I’m sorry. Forces * Signers ** Yami ** Ishizu ** Mahad ** Luna ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd * Arcadia Movement ** Sayer ** Aki Izayoi ** Weevil Underwood *** Hercules Beetle ** Rex Raptor ** Espa Roba ** Tania ** Bastion ** Mai ** Bruno ** Broder * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook * Hunters ** Marik Ishtar *** Dark Marik (main villain) ** Odion Ishtar ** Greiger ** Umbra ** Joey (controlled) * Domino City Police ** Commissioner Viper ** Detective Trudge ** Sergeant Mina Simington ** Crow ** Axel Aliens Used By Yami * Wildrot (cameo) * Armoback * Heatfreeze * Chromatails * Atomic-X * Dark Portal By Skurd * Buglizard * Hypnotick * Mucilator (first appearance) Trivia * This episode reveals that Odion is the brother of Ishizu and Marik. * The battle between Joey and Mahad is similar to a web-slinging battle from Marvel's Spiderman. * Broder is revealed to be immune to mind attacks and Hypnotick's powers. * Broder's mention of him being the god of tricks is based off his main card from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's, which is Loki, Lord of the Aesir. ** Broder is also based off Loki as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Luna's mental pulse that was released and stopped everyone is based of Haoshoku, or Conqueror's, Haki from the One Piece manga. ** Her not having control over it is based off Luffy not having control over it at first. * Similar to the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, Odion's fall was the trigger to release Dark Marik. * It's revealed that light attacks can't destroy pieces of Zorc's Darkness if it is inside a host. * Mahad's death is based off Quicksilver's death in Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Mahad is the first hero character to die in the series. * By dying, Mahad fulfills his duty by protecting the Pharaoh. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hunter Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc